Hidden Feeling
by natsukiko
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are friends since they were little, but when Sakura confessed to Syaoran she likes him, everything starts to change and he becomes distant towards her...
1. Realization

Hey there!

Hope you like my CCS story... I just had to put it up here cause...well i feel like it..hehe

I DON'T OWN CCS

Well hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Sakura's Journal: _

"_Totally Confused"_

_Okay now I'm totally confused, know why because of a certain a guy actually more like of a best friend, Back then we were totally inseparable, I mean we share our secrets all the time, like him having a crush on our substitute teacher Ms. Natalie, who also left the next day because Mr. Takeshi came back he was totally devastated while I was in Heaven once again…. But that was a Long Long way Long time ago, even though he always says that no matter what we'll always be close like BROTHER'S and SISTERS. When we were still kids I liked the idea since Onii chan always teases me and calls me Kaijuu, but now I guess that idea totally stinks, sure I like him but I don't know if this is brotherly love or some other kind of love… I'm really confused and really messed up, I mean if someone hurts him I will personally kick that person ass and give her a piece of my mind. That's how we've always been since kindergarten….. Oh gotta go he's coming over for a game bonanza, well that's what we call it and we always do it every Saturday and Sunday night. Well Ja!!! _

_Ü_

knock knock

"Coming!!" said Sakura Kinomoto, she was wearing a baggy pants and a green shirt it was rather simple and yet it really looks good on her.

"I thought you forgot about it" said Syaoran, he was wearing a brown shirt and a striped polo and baggy pants.

"Yeah right, like I would forget that tonight's our game bonanza night…" she said with a smirk

"Just checking, know what you're being cold to me nowadays. I think I know why, you're jealous aren't you?"!" he said with a huge grin plastered on his face

"Yeah right, like I would totally fall for a guy who usually snores and drools whenever we have a sleepover" she said with a smirk

"Okay dude that was one time only I was totally beat because of soccer practice" he said in a defensive tone

"yeah yeah, right talk to the hand. Well anyways before we start arguing again who would totally win tonight let's start the game!!!" she said

"I thought you'd never ask!!" and then they went over to Sakura's Living room and played video games all night.

* * *

Phew! finally...

well sorry if it's not that long

there's more coming so don't worry

oh and you already might have notice that if there are a lot of typos... hehe sorry 'bout that

I swear I'll try my best!!!

R&R okay!!!


	2. Busted!

Okay once again I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!

Well, enjoy the story!

* * *

The next day….

"Hey get up you lazy ass!!!" said Sakura while hitting Syaoran with a pillow

"Cant you let a guy sleep in his room…"muttered Syaoran

"Yeah right, dude this is my room we played all night and now we have to go to school!!" said Sakura now getting pissed of

"Just leave me alone" said Syaoran while pulling up the blankets so he could cover his head

"Sure, I'll leave you and I'm already dressed. Oh and I almost forgot Serena and her gang will be there, were actually doing a dance showdown or something like that I'll try to persuade Mrs. Snickers to let me do the sound….." but before Sakura could finish Syaoran was already up and within 5 minutes he got dressed

"what are you gawking at let's go already!!!" said Syaoran

"That sure was fast…." Muttered Sakura

(**FYI: Syaoran almost lives in Sakura's house so he has a set of clothes already at Sakura's house and vice versa**)

There was a complete silence and Sakura knows that Syaoran is hiding something from him…

"I sense something…" said Sakura

"What is it…" said Syoaran

"You know what, you're hiding something from me you gaki, tell me!!!" said Sakura

"y-you m-mu-must b-be mis-mist-mistaken w-why w-wo-would I keep a s-secret f-from y-you…" said a stuttering Syaoran

"Fess up I know you're hiding something!!!" said a very pissed of Sakura

"NO!!!!" Yelled Syaoran

"pwetty pwease!!!" said Sakura now activating her secret weapon: **Puppy Dog Eyes with fake tears**

"_Must not look…."he thought_

_But finally gave in_

"All right, all right, me and Serena are dating and she finally agreed to be my girlfriend…"he said blushing

"Oh that…. We'll everybody at school says you're a cute couple…. And that's good to hear, I mean you liked her for a long time and you finally had the guts to ask her….." said Sakura silently

"Awww, is my wittle Kaiju…… JEALOUS" he said with a smirk

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" she yelled then chased Syaoran to school who was already ahead of her

AT SCHOOL

"Come back here you jerk!!" she yelled when she finally caught up to Syaoran she tackled her to the ground

"Aww man, Sakura you just got my clothes all dirty… now Serena would think that I'm such a pig…" Said Syaoran while standing up and dusting himself

"Sorry I think I got carried away…." Said Sakura in a very apologetic tone

"You think…" Syaoran pointed out

"No matter what happens Syaoran-kun you still look good to me" Said a certain Girl

"Oh hi Serena, sorry didn't see you there.." said Syaoran now walking towards her Girlfriend and leaving Sakura in a shocked state.

Then suddenly, they kissed completely ignoring Sakura and walking off towards the school.

"_What can I say I'm just the best friend right, and besides they really look a cute couple. But I don't know how much I can hold my feelings longer…." She thought_

Then she walked towards the school with head bent low and tears coming out of her eyes….

* * *

Aww... poor Sakura

Anyways don't worry she'll be fine...Ü

Please R&R

JA!


	3. The Present

I DO NOT OWN CCS!

okay now on with the story...

* * *

CLASSROOM…

As she was entering the classroom she saw that almost half of the class were making out (**FYI: there already in their third year and there are many couples in their class) **

"Okay now that's totally gross!!!" thought Sakura

As she was walking towards her seat she noticed that Syaoran and Serena were getting all heated up…

"Why don't they get a room… preferably the janitor's closet…hmppphh" thought Sakura

She also noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol finally realized they needed air

"Good to know you decided to breathe" said Sakura sarcastically

"Well, if your in love you tend to forget, specially if your kissing the man of your dreams" and with that she faced Eriol and started flirting with each other

"Oh brother, you guys are pathetic!" muttered Sakura

She could her moans coming from Syaoran and Serena

"This is getting really annoying" muttered Sakura

When suddenly a teacher a came in…

"Class break it up" said Ms. Kurumaki

"Finally…" muttered Sakura

In addition, with that they continued to their lesson…

During their discussion, Syaoran passed a note to Sakura it says:

_Meet me at the cherry blossom tree after school_

_-Syaoran_

Sakura was bewildered at Syaorans letter

Time flies and before you know it it's already time to go home

Cherry blossom tree

"So what do you want to tell me?" asked Sakura

"uh- well you see, Serena's birthday is coming and well I don't know what to get her…hehe" said Syaoran

"WHAT?! You only asked me to come here for that, I can't I'm a BUSY person I have other things to do… Ja" said Sakura but as she was about to leave Syaoran hugged Sakura from the back and whispered

"Please, you're the only person who can help me…" he whispered

Sakura felt shivers going down her spine

"_Don't do this, it's already hard for me…"_ thought Sakura

However, she has to act, well boyish so she pushed Syaoran and he fell on the grass

"Okay okay I'll help you just don't do that again… Man, it freaks me out you know!!" said Sakura while dusting herself

"Gee thanks, Sakura you're the best!" said Syaoran then he dragged her to the mall to find a present for Serena

* * *

sigh another chappie done!

hope you guys liked it...Ü

R&R... pretty please!!!


	4. Rejected Love

"Just pick a present already!!!" said Sakura who was getting really pissed by now

"Just wait, It's really hard to find a perfect gift to the person you really LOVE" exclaimed Syaoran who was getting annoyed because of Sakura's lack of patience

When suddenly…

"Found it! She will surely love this" exclaimed a happy Syaoran

"Okay, now you're really freaking me out, you've become girly all of a sudden too emotional!" said Sakura

"Come on, CHERRY BLOSSOM don't be jealous" said a smirking Syaoran who was paying his present for his GIRLFRIEND

"Shut up Gaki! And why of all people would I like you?!" asked Sakura while tapping her foot ( **inner thoughts: yeah right I DON'T like you I love you… Sakura: hey, where did you come from? And who are you you… Inner: simple I'm you… Sakura: OMG I'm going crazy!!! **)

"Simple… You can't resist my good looks!" whispered Syaoran while placing his arm around Sakura's waist

As they were walking sakura's face heated up

"Eww, get your hands off of me GAKI!!!" yelled Sakura as she stompped on Syaoran's foot

"OUCH!!! I was only kidding you know!" he said

As they went out of the mall, the whole trip was silent until Sakura broke the silence…

"Uhmm, Syaoran I-I- I have t-to tell y-you some-something…" said Sakura

"What is it?" asked Syaoran

"Well, you see… uhmm we've been friends for a long time and… and I think Ilikeyou…" said Sakura but those last words were unclear to syaoran

"Huh… what did you say?" asked Syaoran

"Ilikeyou" said Sakura

"Huh?" asked Syaoran

"Ilikeyou" Said Sakura who was no blushing 3 shades of red

"Huh, slow down a bit would you!" said an annoyed Syaoran

"I LIKE YOU!" yelled sakura who was now blushing ten shades of red, if that is possible

Syaoran blanked for a moment and it took him 2 minutes to register what Sakura said to him when suddenly he laughed so hard

"Good one Sak, I didn't know your one those comedians… hahahaha" said Syaoran while laughing and holding his tummy

"I'm serious, I-I have a crush on you, it took me awhile if it's brotherly love or something else, and know I'm so sure I like you…" said sakura

There was complete silence until

"Sakura, you know that you shouldn't have said that" said Syaoran in a serious tone

"Yeah, hehe I know my mouth just couldn't stop" said Sakura while chuckling

"And because of that I might become distant to you" he said while turning his back from her

"It's okay if you become distant to me, I wanted you to know how I feel for you that's all" said Sakura

"You know that I LOVE Serena and Serena ONLY!" exclaimed Syaoran

"yeah I knew that…" said Sakura

"And because of what you said to me, I don't think we can't be close like before maybe FRIENDS but not BEST FRIENDS and maybe more that that…" he said while walking away

"I know…" said Sakura while wiping her eyes


End file.
